Love Recall
by g.fortnods
Summary: The ghost writers eye to Amy's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_This is sort of like the continuing of l.w.i.s. aka love written in sand._

_Thank you for reading and reviews. I hope ye like._

Disclamer: Nope, I do not own, Sega's Sonic characters.

**Love Recall**

The mysterious stranger had indeed caught her attention, with interest there always follows curiosity.

She wanted more than anything to see her admirer, her head riddled with questions that needed to be answered.

One in particular was the identity of a one ruby red eyed knight in armor. Or any way this is how she pictured him.

Although, never really seeing him face to face, She was love stuck by his strong mind.

Dusting sand off at her current thoughts the pink dessert rose walked towards the beach house Sonic and the others made for when they stayed the night at the beach.

Amy sat at the kitchen table they had inside of the beach house.

"Hey, Amy, how's it going?" Asked sonic chowing on a plate of chilly dogs.

"How's it going? I'll tell you how it's going sonic hedgehog!" Amy's arm on the rim of her Piko.

Amy stood up from the table and threw the tickets on the table. "The cruse was, great."

"What's her problem?" Asked sonic in a clueless manner.

Everyone in the room glared at him.

"Really sonic you can be completely clueless!" Yelled Tails.

Big, and Cream left Sonic in the room by himself.

By this time Sonic looked down at the table and remembered why Amy was so upset. "Amy wait!"

Sonic caught up with Amy in the blink of her eye. "We'll just go next time, just me and you, how's that sound?"

"Sonic, I'd like to be left alone." The pink hedgehog looked down at her shoes letting tears fall.

Cream saw the state Amy was in and told Sonic, it best for him to give her some space.

Amy walked to the edge of the beach, in the spot of her ghost writer, and wiped away her tears staring out to sea.

Meanwhile at a certain ghost's current home, he pled with the sky before dawn to take him back to a time where memories couldn't haunt him.

Here was his sanctuary, a haven a way from all that posed a threat to his inner most thoughts.

"I feel as though I'm strong enough to feel the light of day, my dessert rose."The ghost writer looks into a mirror hung upon the wall of his mansion.

"Maybe someday we will meet again." Said the Poet covering his features with dark cape.

He thought about it, day and night it tormented him, that he couldn't push his pink dessert rose from his mind.

His feelings for her grew in time, after that little bit of kindness she'd shown him at the prison base.

And seeing her hold her hero, his blue enemy practically, ripped his heart out.

But he was a criminal, he worked for Dr. Egg Man at one time before going it solo.

There was no way Amy saw him the way she did Sonic.

It ached, within the very depths of his heart that he couldn't see her and yet he went around writing anonymous poems.

What's love anyway, and if it was so great why did he feel so rotten?

"I feel as though I'm doing something foolish." But he'd made up his mind he'd see her again tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyouforreadingand reviewing.

I hope ye like.

**Possibility**

Sonic sat back at the beach house with a heavy load in his mind and a pair of bright brown eyes looking into his green eyes.

"What?" Sonic yelled under pressure.

"I'm feel sorry for Amy Mr. sonic." Said Cream holding on to a now startled Cheese.

Cream took of the tiny chaos's orange sun visor and patted the chao on the head for reassurance that things were okay.

"I know." Said Sonic beating his head on the kitchen table.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, Sonic what were your intentions asking Amy on the cruse."

Asked Tails out of the consideration that he'd been his friend since forever and he knew he hated the water.

"I know I messed up, and wanted to make it up to her. "Whispered Sonic looking down at the hard wooden floors.

The palm tree fixture of a ceiling fan circled around three times before Big the Cat broke the silence in the room.

The Golden eyed cat Put on a pair of black flip flops and a brown fishing vest. "Let's just give her some space for now."

"Where are you going Mr. Big?"Cream Asked in a sweet and innocent tone.

Me and Froggy are going fishing." Replied the huge purple cat with a smile making his way to the red door of the beach house.

Tails sighs as the sign on the door that read: No egg heads aloud fell to the ground.

"Couldn't we have thought of a better design for this house?" Tails pointed out looking around.

I mean everything was made out of palm tree from the cabinets to the kitchen sink.

Even the bathroom has perils in crested on the mirror, and the shells aliened on the window Cill.

"Well, if you didn't like them you should have said so." Said Cream biting her lip and gripping the bottom of the frills of her yellow and pink polka dotted swimsuit.

"No, no I like it it's just that I don't have any where to plug in my laptop." Tails smiled and laughed nervously.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so." Said Cream taking Tails by the hand and leading him to the outside power supply.

"I use this for my energy source with the help of a Chaos emerald of course." Cream opened up the car door of the Jeep Sonic had gotten from the president.

"Cream your a genius." Cheered Tails fixing his green goggles that matched his army green shoes.

"I just play the Nintendo D. S. a lot." Smiled the small rabbit slyly.

Just then an old friend dropped by the cleverly made palm tree beach house.

He came in a flash of red and black, and in black trunks to match his flip lops and shades.

"Hello how long has it been?" Said a Mysterious old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sonic looking up from his distorted manner.

"Long time no see, what's with the expression, it's not like you my blue adversary." Asked the stranger with a smirk seating himself.

"Amy's angry with me." Sonic looked toward the old rival and back at the wall.

"She'll cool off in time, where is she?" The stranger in black looking out the shell crested window.

"She's out on the beach near the ocean." Pointed true blue to the entrance.

The old friend stepped out of the room before Sonic could finish his sentence.

I wish I knew where he was now, My only clue was a pair of red eyes. Thought Amy.

She looked up and saw a red and black haired old friend of hers, stood up in shock.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you!" She said reaching out to hug him.

"You've changed, from the last time I've seen you." Said the old friend looking down on the taller pink hair girl.

"You've changed too Mighty." Said Amy out of realizing who she had run up to.

"Well, maybe just a little, so how have you been anything new?" He said tilting his glasses.

"Things haven't changed much except you and my secret admirer." Amy quickly covered her mouth knowing what she just blurted out.

"Whoa, a boyfriend huh?" The armadillo held his chin and looked her in the eye.

Amy looked down at her Red two piece swimming suit and down at her black and white kitty sandals.

"Uh, It's complicated."

"I'm sure he's mad for you, and even closer than you think." Mighty turned to look at the sea.

Amy thought for a moment. That is rather strange that he would show up and right after that strange night that the ghost writer showed up too.

In all her years of knowing him he had blue eyes, there was no way, he was her secret admirer.  
Or was he? He certainly fit the height and look.

Amy blushed at the thought and shook her head.

"Are you alright Amy?" He asked.

"She looked up at him. "Sure, I was just thinking."

He shot a look of concern. "Sonic's worried about you."

"I'm fine, really." She brightly smiled.

They walked back to the house and found that Sonic was standing to the side of the front entrance.

His head down, and his arms folded his eyes closed in deep thought or maybe waiting for something for to happen.

"I just came to visit, since I was in town and word around town is that you were here, tell the others I said hi."

"See ya kid." Mighty said waving.

Amy waved taking a deep breath walking toward Sonic.

Sonic stirred hearing steps brought his way, and looked up.

"Amy, listen I, just wanted to say. "Sonic on the brink of an apology.

"Don't worry about it, I mean your a hero right, hero's save the world." I wouldn't expect anything less." The pink hedgehog smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

That's why he was her hero.

The expression across Sonic's face swept from sorry to shocked. "Thanks for understanding." Said Sonic looking up from his famous speedy red shoes and usual dress.

They both looked at the sun set waiting for the others to arrive.

Maybe I'll meet him again some day. Amy thought to herslef.


	3. Chapter 3

_Points to a sign : Please don't throw cans at the writer._

_I hope ye like._

**Dawn haunt me not**

I walked until, I stumbled upon a door step, where I spent my nights. I awoke the next morning in a mansion, once inside came a cross mild golden crests on the walls, red carpet, and halls for miles with it every room held a chandelier.

Each room with a window enlaced with red velvet curtains, with golden tassels, each wall was a solid cream color with a good balance of decorations in color.

I could get use to living here. Thought the red eyed ghost writer.

Little did he know he'd be cursed to live every morning of his life like a bird in a cage in the mansion walls. This curse was brought upon the inhabits that once resided in the mansion.

When morning came he awoke on the floor of the mansion near a window.

Once dawn hit his face, he begain to feel strange. His hands began to disappear right before his eyes.

He got up and ran for the doors of the manor, but the entrance was locked. His condition became worse as the light filled the room.

"What's happening to me?" He screamed.

"It's the curse!" Whispered voices from around the room.

A pile of blue flames, jolted from the farthest part of the corridor, into the main room shadow had been sitting in.

They circled the room, as if they were observing the spectacle that laid helplessly on the floor.

By this time, the poet, was completely intangible to naked eye.

"Who are you?" The angry writer yelled.

"Your the new, owner of the mansion, this is Mystic Mansion. The ghost that reside here are ether waiting for their time to the hear and after or haven't really lived. Explained one of the blue flames.

A pair of red eyes gave a glower look. "Huh?"

"I'm dead?" Screamed the poet.

Another blue flash came out of nowhere and stared the dark writer, then at a pair of stairs.

"Or you have some unfinished business in the land of the Living."

"Unfinished business?" Thought the writer.

"Your invisiable state will only last until, the sun sets." Said another ghost.

"So, when the sun comes back?" The ghost in a ghostly black cape looked at his hands.

"Yup, you'll be back to your normal gruesome ghostly self."

"Right." Said Mr.red eyes as he walked to a mirror near the front hall.

What's this? Thought the writer.

"That's the mirror." Said a young ghost.

The dark knight looked at the mirror. "No reflection."

Your deepest desire is brought to a form in that mirror. Giggled the young ghost.

"So who are all of you?" Asked the Poet.

"We are the ghosts of time." The four ghost.

"Past, present, furture, and lost time." Said the ghost in unison.

"Lost time?" The dark ghost looked at them all.

"I don't name them kid." Said the oldest ghost.

"Look in the mirror." Laughed the Youngest ghost.

"It's Amy!" Yelled the poet in surprise.

"The desire to be with her is locking you to this form." Said the ghost of the present.

"Why don't you just confess how you feel? "The ghost of the future yelled at him.

"I, as well as anyone else know what you've done for the world." Yelled the ghost of the past.

"Your right." Said the poet.

"Yeah, Of course I'm right." Laughed the Past proudly with the other ghost rolling their eyes.

And so here I am at the portal of the living and the dead, staring fate in the face of a mirror.

But the path had been taken, I leapt in the mirror and ended up in the living world on the waters surface.

There she stood watching me, as I had been detected in the moon light.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't threat people your answer awaits here._

_Thanks, for the read and reviews.  
Points to the sign: Don't throw cans at the writer. _

_Oh and this ones a long one you might want to head over to the fridge.  
_

_Hope ye like it. _

**Beauty's twilight**

Night fell and all had settled down for their nights stay at the beach house.

Amy decided to stay on the beach longer, and watch the stars.

Such a beautiful night tonight, the sky was clear the moon was out and the stars were just divine in their own beautiful shimmer.

The moon and stars made the sand on the beach look like glitter and the dark water like a ball room with a lunar glow reflecting the surface a spotlight.

The pink dessert flower, no longer wore a red swimsuit, the night air made it chilly so she wore her usual red dress and high boots.

The night sky was so beautiful she felt like dancing, she twirled around in circles, the moon shone just right so as to show off her natural pink essence.

She usually wasn't so graceful, but tonight she was as graceful as a swan.

Letting go and having fun, the beautiful pink ballerina, skipped and twirled on her toes in the moon light.

Stopping in her tracks, she found her admiring ghost watched from the spotlight a top the dark waters.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Why did you stop, please continue." Said the red eyed ghost.

Stunned at his appearance, standing almost floating, on the lunar beam of the ocean.

His cape black and long covered his features from head to toe, all except for his handsome ruby red eyes.

A charming smile that made him seem dangerous, but something underneath the expression, tender.

Holding out his hand, his eyes met hers. "Shall we dance?"

Hesitant at first she walked up to him, with every step keeping her eyes on him to confirm her actions.

Holding out her hand hers met with his. The ghost cupped hands with hers, taking a bow, he kissed her hand.

Amy lived up to her last name upon feeling his lips on her hand.

The ghost took her hand and they danced, on the waters surface, his graceful feet guiding her in a ghostly waltz.

Her eyes shimmered as he took her in his arms, and with a final dip, swept her off her feet.

Their lips almost so close they could touch.

Amy felt her heart skip a beat as they moved in closer to each other, in a slow light, kiss.

She felt a bit of a tingle in her lips as this was her first and only kiss.

He stroked her pink locks and twirled it around his fingers. "I've known you for years and yet never had the courage to meet you like this."

"Oh, well my name is." Said Amy before getting cut off by the ghost.

"Amy, Your name is Amy, I know of my dessert rose all too well." Smiled the knight.

After the waltz, Mr. red eyes, let gravity take it's toll and they slowly began to let there feet touch the ground.

He looked away for a moment. " I don't know, your feelings for me."

She smiled in a nervous in manner. "I am very fond of you."

He turned around. "But?"

"I don't even know your name." Amy dug her shoe in the sand.

"You may, very well know me as well as I you." She looked down at her hand being held by her admirer.

A confused look, was brought about her face trying hard to place his features with a face.

"We met on a number of times, but we were often feuding, you had a helping hand in me turning the upper cheek on evil." The poet hinted.

But the only person I know, like that was, Shadow! She thought.

She stared at him. "Shadow?"

The red eyed ghost nodded his head in response to the name.

Amy reached out and lifted his black hood, and stroked his hair, and felt his face, not believing in what she saw.

"I wasn't sure, what you'd think of me, when you'd found out." Shadow frowned.

"You want to know what I think?" She said looking at him a with a stern look.

He looked at her with a worried look.

She moved in close, and kisses him long and sweetly.

Shadow, welcomed the kiss and they broke apart both holding each other close.

I only wish I knew sooner. He thought.

"I have waited for, someone like you for a long time." She said resting her head on his shoulders.

"I was devastated after you disappeared and lost your memory." Amy looked sad.

Shadow lifted Amy's chin and Smiled. "You were all I could think of."

The dark hedgehog put back on his cape as he seen dawn approach. "It's only more tragic that I have to leave you again."

"I am cursed and there is no way, we could be together, unless I drag you into the world of the darkness."

Then, I'll go with you." She plead holding on to his cape to stop him from running away.

The dark knight sighed. "No, you'll be cursed too."

Shadow had turned his back and by this time, ready to walk away until Amy hugged him. "Don't you understand, I love you?"

Shadow gasped staring out in the distance, as pink haired rose cried.

"I love you, and don't want to see you hurt anymore." Amy rubbed her tears in his cape.

When Amy first met Shadow he seemed so hurt and lonely. Seeing him and talking on the colony soften her heart to the dark knight.

The pink hedge hog wanted nothing more than to spend time with her dark knight, so he would never be lonely again.

Amy longed for all this and more, even if it meant for her to be cursed, as well because she loved him.

The sun rose quickly and Shadow, grit his teeth.

She looked down at him for a split second, "Your disappearing!"

Shadow, started to disintegrate, from his hands to his toes.

"Yes, this is my curse, I cannot stay in this world as long as the sun is out."

Amy feeling helpless held him close, and hoped for the best.

It dawn on him as did the sun, at that moment that this is how it felt, to be in love.

He shut his eyes. "I love you too Amy."

"I always will." The Knight said holding her and waiting for the sun to rise.

Suddenly, his hands began to reappear, as did the rest of his body, after so long he'd been free of the curse.

So, this was love. Shadow thought.

"Aren't you going to vanish?" Amy questioned tearing on sight.

The dark hedgehog observed himself, amazed that he hadn't vanished.

Shadow picked Amy up by the hips and twirled her around, smiling and laughing.

"No, I'm free from the curse, your love set me free."

The sun made wondrous shades of orange, purple and red and pink, agents the waters and skies above.

It almost appeared like the Sun itself, welcomed the couple to the morning.

He held her in his arms as she wept. "Don't you ever leave me again Shadow."

Her dark night, held his tiny dessert flower, stroking her golden pink locks.

"Don't worry My beautiful rose, well be together until the end of time."


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been one of those days._

_Thank you all._

_Hope ye like._

**Trust part one**

Amy had been waiting, all night for her dark prince to come back to her. The next morning she was so exahusted she collapsed into Shadow's arms with a smile across her face.

He scooped her up bridal style and set herin his favorite writing spot, on the beach. The red and white parasol made a slight ruffle sound in the breeze as the two sat under its shade.

Shadow, sat on the planks on the bank, near his dessert rose staring off into the water.

Taking off his cape he covered her so as not to let her get cold from the sea breeze.

He thought of, what had occurred last night and wondered if it was a good idea.

I have to go back. Thought Shadow.

What of my mission, he thought, that's right, the reason I came to Mystic Mansion in the first place.

But what of My dessert Rose, we have just met again for what seemed to be ages, she'll never forgive me for leaving her.

"My angelic Pink Rose, I will be back." He said walking away.

Amy stirred in her sleep. "Shadow."

Shadow stopped in his tracks as he was about to leave. He walked up to Amy and took her hair brace out of her hair and set it on the table.

I can't leave her like this. Thought the dark prince.

"Your soperfect." Whispered Shadow, as he kissed her on the forehead.

Amy slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Shadow handed back her red hair band.

"No, Just how long have I been sleeping for?" Amy gave, her knight back his cape.

"Judging by the sun it's almost noon." The Poet seemed frustrated.

His pink rose, hugged him, andfelt a little empty as this action was not returned.

He, seemed more distance from her more cold. "What's wrong?"

"It's just."The knight trying to carfully select his words.

"There's something you haven't told me isn't there?" Amy put her hands together and sighed.

"Yes." Sighed Shadow.

"Morning, little one." Says Shadow nodding in the direction a small sleepy rabbit.

"Hello, Mr. Shadow visiting long?" Asked Cream walking into the sun with her little hearts pattered tank top and pants.

"Not, long little one." He replied bowing at eye level to the girl.

Amy held onto Shadow's arm. "What do you mean?"

"I have to go back." The dark knight knowing that his rose knew what he meant.

"You just came back to me, you promised." The pink hedgehog looked hurt.

"It will only be for a little while." The poet, put on his cape.

"Take me with you?" She tugged on his hand.

"Sure." The dark Night was going to lean in to kiss Amy, but then remembered that Cream was present.

"Uh, little one could you notify everyone I have arrived?" Shadow winked, and flashed a charming smile.

"Okay." Cream giggled and wobbled her way back to the house.

As soon as she skipped out of sight, Amy Shut her eyes and puckered her lips.

Shadow, leaned in to kiss Amy and then yet another interruption came their way.

"Sonic says he wants to speak with you." Shouts Cream from the house.

"Stay right there Amy, I want to give you something!" Cream ran in the house.

"Where is my blue rival ?" Asked the dark hedgehog once he walked in the house.

Shadow and Amy walked towards the house, when out of the blue our lighting speedy hero jolts out of the beach house.

While Sonic was trying to fly by, Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic by the arm.

"What?" The blue bur looked up at a now smirking black and red copy of his being.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Asked the grounded hedgehog in the sand.

"He's with me, so where are you rushing off to? Questioned the Pink hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog had a minute of evaluation of what had just run across him.

"I'm going to help Mighty he's Stuck on one of the highways going to the palace."

"Oh." Amy replied.

"Well, I'll be off then, Oh, and Shadow take care of Amy for me." Sonic Rushed off.

Shadow looked confused, and Amy pulled Shadow in the direction of the house.

Shadow sat down on green and white fold out inside the house and Amy when up the stairs in a room she shared with cream.

"I'll be only a minute. "She said Waving off to Shadow.

Shadow smiled and waved back. Just then Something beep on Shadow's wrist band.

It was a communicator he had come on the mission of the government.

Yet the only reason he did the mission is so he'd get to keep that Yellow two seater motorcycle that he was fond of, to use, and to gaininformation to find out about Egg man's where a bouts.

"Shadow, Report." Said a voice on a bleeping red device attached to his wrist.

The ghost writer spoke in his device. "Shadow, Here."

"Strange, Sighting are reporting up the scale, It's not safe for any individual to pass through."

"Report back in when your done there, we have had a few days of non-communication will you need assistance?"

"No, I have all that, I need right here." The dark Knight looked up from his communicator at Amy who just walked down the stairs.

"Do, you like it?" Amy said posing in her new black silky dress with frills on its bottom half and fish net stockings. Complete with her red shoes and red head band.

She turned around and revealed that the back of her dress had lace tied on her back.

Shadow clapped. " It suits you well my dessert Rose."

Creams has got pretty good taste. Thought Amy.

"You look great Amy!" Squealed Cream from upstairs.

Oops, I better try to be a little less loud, Mr. Big is still sleeping. Thought Cream.

Sonic returned with Mighty coming through the door.

"Yeah they told me, about it this morning!"

"They said they were going to have another one tonight." Sonic glared at Mighty, thencrossed his arms and tapped his feet.

"Yeah, I was going to tell ya sooner." Mighty turned around to look at Amy.

"Wow, kid nice dress." Mighty smirkedavoiding the argument he was having with sonic about a party they were supposed to attend to but didn't go because no one had informed them.

"Careful." Said the Red eyed hedgehog, giving the red armadillo and deadly look.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" questioned the armadillo in deep trouble for eye balling shadow's dark rose.

Amy grinned from ear to ear and then winked putting her hand on her hip. "This is Shadow."

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Mighty shook Shadow's hand.

"Likewise, and May I add, interesting choice of hair color you have." The dark night focusing on the armadillo's hair.

"Thanks, you too." Mighty scratched his head nervously.

"Let's go, dark Rose." The Knight in black took Amy's hand and they walked out the door.

"Okay, bring her down." Yelled Shadow.

Then a big Box crate was dropped from the sky.

The dark poet protected his, pink hedgehog from the sand that exploded around them, from the cratewith his long black cape.

"Hey, Shadow You owe me one!" Yelled Rouge the bat, from the air,in her original Pink heart shaped top, and white high boots.

The dark knight asked Amy to duck, and cover as he broke the crate in one punch.

Amy walked to the back of the house, and came back when shadow signaled with a nod that it was okay to come back.

Shadow picked his favorite pink rose off her feet and placed her carefully on the back a big yellow Motorcycle.

"Hey, where are you taking the kid!" Asked Mighty.

"Out." Said Shadow, giving her a helmet, putting the cycle in low gear, and ridding off.


	6. Chapter 6

Trust part Two:

The Sound of the motorcycle, hummed, as the front light brights blared in the street lighting the way.

"Shadow." Amy trying to get Shadow's attention.

The dark hedgehog looking into the rear view and keeping track of the road with the other.

Amy at this moment wondering what was up with, that last comment at the house.

"Sorry it's nothing."

Shadow, Speeding up and shifting lanes. "Fine."

"Were here." The Red and black poet coasted the vehicle to a stop.

They stood before the huge elegant Mansion, The outside trimmed with hedges and the dark long pavement met with a metal gate that read Mystic.

"The long rode of pavement, looks like a deep river. Said Amy.

"It's said, that the river, or road that meets with this mansion represents, a ghosts sorrow." Shadow recited.

"Ready? let's go." The poets hand held by the dessert flower.

The very sight of the mansion door made the dark hedgehog cringe for he remembered the curse all too well.

The only thing that worried him most is that Amy might be effected.

"What do you think?" Shadow pointing out the old mansions good points.

"I'm speechless." Said Amy gazing at the sights, around the room.

Everything from the checkered floors to the red velvet curtains and the glass flower chandeliersfeltlike something out of a fairytale.

Perfect, quaint, and posie.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps other than there own, followed by a faint knock at the door.

Then the large golden crested door, busted open, spilling out laughter and wails.

The lights flickered on and off, and then the lights on the chandelier began to bust.

All except two, which kept the light in the room to a timid shine.

Amy screamed in the midst of the happenings, holding her dark knight for comfort.

Then came a cold and vacant wind, that lunged open a window and swept dust below their feet.

Amy began to cry, her heart beating a mile a minate, and this Shadow could feel.

"Everything's is fine, don't worry." Shadow held Amy close.

His pink rose nodded, in reassurrace.

Shadow and Amy stood in silencs, as yet another sound ran past them.

The dark knight's ear twitched to the right and then to the left. Shadow quickly pushed Amy out of the way and luckily got himself out harms way as well.

Mighty came down with a slice of a blade splitting a couple of hairs from the Knight's red and black locks.

"Next time, I won't miss." A fight willing armadillo pointed his large blade to the Knight.

The blade mighty pointed only inches away from shadow face, no movement came about the Poet.

The Dark rose landing on the other side of the room where the blue eyed intruder, had arrived.

Shadow on the left and the others on the right.

The knight stood and watched, the Ninja's movement.

Mighty's bright blues met Shadow's piercing ruby reds.

"I heard you scream are you okay?" The ninja in full stealth costume from nets to head dress covered head to toe in black with sandals smiles at Amy.

The Ninja, held out his hand to help out his pink friend, Amy smacked it away.

"Yes, no thanks to you."

"So then, what was that, horrifying noise?" Asked Mighty clenching his sword.

Those were some of my closets friends.

Amy and thearmadillo looked confessed.

Shadow whistled and then in came a gust of blue flames that lit the room with ghostly gas.

"You called." Four blue flames circling around their mansion keeper.

"Yes, meet Amy, and." The knight trying to be patient, for the eldest flame interrupted him.

"Mighty." Said the flame of the past.

"Nice to meet you my boy."

"So how's yer car?" Said the mid child of time.

"Fine."Studerd Mighty.

"Hi, gee your pretty." Stared the youngest ghost of time.

"Thank you." Said Amy smiling at the young ghost.

"Well, now that greetingsare out of the way." Shadow walked over to the elder ghost.

"What, kind of stunt where you trying to pull?" Said the angry Red eyed Poet.

"It wasn't me, Shadow." The eldest ghost floated away a couple steps.

"Honest, big brother Shadow it wasn't elder!" cried the little ghost.

"Then who was it that made the lights go out?" Amy asked the youngest ghost.

There was another, huge bang that came from behind golden door above the stair case.

"We don't know." Shook the littlest flame.

"I'll go investigate, You stay here with children of time."

A silent dark blue flame sat by the door. " Don't get lost."

Mr. red eyes, nodded and walked into the darkness.

Amy looked at the four flames across the room. "I get it now."

So, the biggest flame is the past, next to Mighty is present, across from the window near the mirror by myslef, is future. Said Amy pointing out each one.

Who are you? Said Mighty pointing to the dark blue flame, top of the stairs near the main door.

The dark flame looked at the two and then looked away.

"What's with him?" Mighty asked the littlest ghost.

That's big brother lost time, He doesn't talk much." Replied the shy blue ghost.

"Say little sis, can you help me find big brother Shadow?" Amy cooed.

The littlest ghost, shined brightly as if she were blushing. "You bet big sister!"

"Your such a sweetie, thanks I owe you." Amy said picking up the ghost.

"Mighty, your coming with me." Commanded dark rose.

"No arguments here." Said Mighty.

"Lady Amy, You must stay here." Growled the elder.

"Aw, let it go just this once elder, pretty please." Amy blew a kiss to the ghost and made his blush with a purple light.

"Yeah elder don't be party pooper, later!" Small flame waved at the others as the door shut behind them.

The room was silent once again.

"Idiot." Grunted Lost time.

It's really dark. Squealed Amy.

The little flame did her best to brighten the room.

Walking the halls, getting directions from youngest, ghost Amy and Mighty find there self at a dead end.

"This place is just a big maze!" Exclaimed Amy.

Mighty finds a lose stone on the wall, leaning in on the wall opens a secret stair case.

"Great more stairs, and more creepy dungon like material."

"Why don't we give you a name." Says Amy wondering how the ghost could be so cherrful in such a creepy place.

"How about Serenity."

"Don't say that!" warned the littlest sister of time.

"Why?" Amy tilted her head in confusion.

The staircase they were standing on turned into a slide, sending a both mighty and Amy to their doom.

Mean while in the basement of the Mansion, a verylost hedgehog runs his hand along the left side of the dungeon.

It was easy for anyone even our quick witted anti-hero.

"These endless corridors are driving me crazy!" Yelled Shadow.

I don't know exactly how old this place is, other wise I'd break the walls down. Thought the frustrated Red eyed knight.

I'm glad Amy isn't down here. He thought again.

Then the knight heard something that made his hair stand up.

The hedgehog blindly ran through the dark hall with the sound of Amy's scream as his guide.

"That's Amy!"

Shadow stood waiting for Amy to appear when they rained from the sky.

Thanks for breaking my fall." Lady Amy said helping the lucky to be alive shadow.

Littlest sister of time walked up and hit a switch that livened the room.

Decorated to look like an old Frankenstein movie with long wires and table included, no walls or windows and lots of experimental broken machinery our heroes explore the room.

This room looks familiar. Thought ghostly poet.

The doctor lived here once. Shadow remembered.

"Good evening all, and shadow what a treat." A familiar voice echoed along the large gray stone walls.

The dark hedgehog, knew the voice. " Dr.?"

"I didn't think anyone would fine me here, but fate leaves you dirty work." Shouted the voice.

"Oh, well I'll show you my latest work." Dr. Egg man pulls out a remote and presses a bottom opening the ceiling.

A giant robot appears in all it's glory, of silver and orange furry, rotary attached to his back and a jet on it's feet to help it make quick movement.

It was, designed to look like egg man himself,it even had an annoying laugh to match it's creator.

"Well, you won't be around, much longer, Good night." Laughed Eggman flying away in a jet and making an escape through the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks, for read and reviews._

_There is only one more chapter to go after this one._

_This one alittle long also, so run to the kitchen._

_Hope ye like._

**Trust part three -love honor and obey**

Precautions were taken quickly for our hero's and anti-hero, as the egg man robo began to take charge.

Mighty grabbed Amy out of the way, as Shadow ran circles around the room searching for a weakness.

Making a perfect three sixty around the dungeon, avoiding any and all rubble, he came to a conclusion.

"There isn't any." Yelled Shadow in frustration, nearly escaping death running from the egg bots, large metal boot that came down with a step that shook the mansion.

Amy held her breath every time, the poet came close to a near death experience.

"Mighty, protect Amy!" Ordered the Dark knight.

"But who's looking after you!"Shouted a concerned pink flower.

The blood red eyed Poet, kept a steady pace gliding his way from the rose to the center of the room and up the bots arm.

Once up the, figure's arm he made his way to the back, tossing a devastating blow making the almost indestructible robot a dent.

When the robot found that this took place, it began to rotate it's body plate, with Shadow holding on to the dented plate that he'd made.

He finally gave way to, the law's of physics, and flew into a wall. The impact of his landing made a grave print of his being.

"Shadow!" Amy Seeing the hedgehog tossed into the wall.

The bot turned his back to the anti- hero and lunched his rotery.

As the, brave knight brought himself to focus, he was then showered in bullets.

Amy pulled the Piko hammer she had attached to a ropeoff her back.

The ninja knew her intentions, by this time and held her, agents her will.

"Mighty, let me go!" She cried.

A wilted flower couldn't breathe, bloom, or live without water in it's life. So the flower did the only thing she could do she'd cry, and do the best she could to survive.

"Let me go mighty, _I said Let Me Go_!" Exclaimed the dessert rose.

Amy bit the ninja's arm, andhe let the Dark rose go.

Dragging the fear of death, out of her mind in the circumstances of her love in danger, she blindly attacked the egg bot.

Climing up the masion wall and up the robots back she would attack as much as she could, adding to the damage her prince made.

It's not fair, he saves the world, he comes back to me, and now, I'm going to lose him again.

Thought Amy taking random swings at the chest plate of the robot.

Is it fair that I stand, and watch by the side lines, and watch fate have it's way again? She tearing as she swung.

Her hammer making a bigger gap in the plate.

"It isn't fair!"sobbed, Amy braking a gaping hole, reveling wires and black smoke.

Fate was a cruel thing, but unfortunately unlike karma it wasn't fair.

A ninja stood at the sideline hopelessly watching, expecting the worst, and yet panicking silently, in a still moment of cold sweat.

Surly, none had noticed the tiny blue flame sitting like the helpless child she was. She too eventually was effected by the events of the room, clearly the ghost wasn't focus toward to action at hand.

Time child, of the future had a front row seat, of what was to come.

As the tiny blue ghost cried, visible tears streamed her being as the pain of loss neared her sight.

Small sorrowful sobs reached the ninja's ears as the child bore words. "Please help Amy."

Mighty snapped back into reality, skidded up the wall of the entrance and making an air born flip spiraling into a sword like cyclone that blew of the egg robot's head.

Unfortunately, the only thing that broke was the sensory, meaning the robot couldn't see them.

Reacquiring a vital flaw, he made a leap for, an escape of raining bullets.

Amy, had avoided the bullets, at just the right notion, but hadn't made a quick enough movent of a damaged unsuspecting right hook.

"Amy!" Stealthy ninja Mighty made, haste, in the heartbroken, rose.

With Amy unconscious, What was the armadillo to do? Would he, leave Amy in the care of the ghost child, and go to try to awaken shadow? or would he finish the job his self?

Shadow awoke in time enough to see what was going on in the room. He's ruby reds scanned the room and read his dessert flower, inactive and the robots damage at fifty-five point five percent.

Slowly but surly, a maddening rage stirred within the dark prince's heartas he knew something, had to be done to aid his beloved pink rose.

He glowed a bright blood, red, into a golden color.

"Is this what they called a super mode?" Mighty gasped at the stunning golden haired red eyed figure.

Super shadow, looked over at his loving dessert rose. "I'm so sorry Amy, but I don't think I'll

be coming back this time."

I am ready to join the children of time. Thought the golden knight.

"Big brother No!" Yelled the young future keeper.

"Show them the way out of here that's an order." Commanded the manner keeper to the ghost of time.

Mighty, held Amy in his arms, giving off worried vibes, soon he gave shadow a look of respect as he knew his last wish taking the dessert rose to safety.

The dark prince, turned towards the nuisance piece of junk that flattered the mad scientist.

Then he shone mind bottling heat, and energy. "Chaos Spear!"

Feeling weak, the life drained hedgehog only had enough energy to make short control move to the upper floor.

Near the very, window he rested several days before.

"Dawn approaches, keeper get up." Warned the past.

It's no use, I can already feel myself fading away. Thought the life drained dark knight.

He smiled despite his failure to reunite with his precious rose.

I'll miss, her smile, her voice, but most of all I'll miss her heart, I have no regrets.

Amy woke up on the other side of the mansion. Mighty, gawked in amazement that she was able to move.

She looked up at the sight of the warm orange sky, it was morning.

Are you okay? She looked at mighty.

"I'm great now that your okay." He said with a frown.

"Good, where is shadow?" Questioned, an eager dessert rose.

"I'm sorry Amy." He looked away, and leaned on his car door.

"No." The dessert rose, busted the mansion doors open, with ease.

She found a half world bound, knight struggling to stay attached to the earth. Without noticing Amy began to disappear herself.

Being as strong willed that she was the dessert rose, picked up her ghosty knight and gave him one final kiss.

"Their doubt is what, kept pulling them into the next world, but because they never stop believing in their love they remained." Explained the present.

Amy, returned shadow's strength to move and they returned to the morning light with the curse lifted, this time for good.

"That's beautiful big brother. " Said the future.

"Love bites." Replied brother lost time.

"Who asked you?" Yelled the past.

The children of time stop arguing enough to wave good bye to their new friends.

"Let's go home." Said Mighty.

Amy's green eyes, reached Mighty's blue ones in concern.

" Shadow, better get in the truck, or you'll be left behind." Smirked Mighty.

Amy' smiled with relief and hugged Shadow.

Now we can all go home. She thought.

Luckily lady luck had a helping hand in their favor all along.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again, well this is it. Really, I mean it truly this is the last chapter._

_It's an extra really. _

_So, if you please read on and enjoy_.

**Childeren of the time**

The arangements where beutiful everyones blessings the room filled with laughter and cries. I thought My heart would stop when you said I do.

I dreamed of this moment for along time, I knew these days would never end.

Even years wihout our youth time stood still, life should feel like this for everyone. I thought as we exchanged our vos.

We spent our lives as newly spies in our spare, and I my heart ache I was so dreadfully happy when you told me you were proud to have a new addtion. I never felt so happy.

Father time drew us a line and we followed without a second thought.

Although harsh, this father of time, he grew kind and genorus guiding us with our memories.

Our last thoughts as we looked at the sky for the last time, and left this world.

I' never let my prince, nor my dessert flower go.

So much time has past since, you and I have talked were all standing here today, wishing you could be here.

I, your oldest, and yes your youngest stand here on your favorite hill side, as your final wishes, to pay respect.

We choke back tears as we hold on to your memory, of this I will never let go.

"Big brother, are you finished talking with mom and dad?" My little sister looked up at me with a smile.

She tryed to confort me, for I couldn't hide my feelings from her, she had the same looks of her mother, but the same percing ruby reds that looked into mine.

I, appeared the exsact photo copy of my father eyes, fangs, fur and all.

I looking into the eyes, of sister I too gave a conforting smile, and held my sister as she grew tired.

I felt her heart beat, looking back at the hill side where you rested. We waved good bye to you, and got in mighty's green camofloge jeep and rode home.

My only concern now is my dearest sweet sister the only, in graved memory of my mother, I had left.

If I do recall, this emotion held heavly in our hearts, I do belive it's love.

I call this poem " Love recall."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kinda, sad, and cute at the same time right? Hope you enjoyed it. Lota folks._


End file.
